Episode 1282 (30th April 1973)
Plot Albert and Jerry have returned from their Pennine Way walk and Ray blames Jerry's nosebleeds on his exertions. Stan asks for assistance in clearing out No.13 before the council men arrive to fumigate, and Jerry and Lucille agree to help. Albert boasts about his physical prowess but is vague about how much of the walk they actually completed. Lucille is appalled at the state of No.13's kitchen as there is days' worth of washing-up outstanding. Nellie Harvey calls to see Annie but she's not back from Derby yet. She's angling for an invitation to the mayoral ceremony. The fumigators turn up and tell Stan they'll be a couple of hours at their task. He hopes they'll be finished before Hilda returns from Archie's. Norma asks that the fumigators' van is moved from outside the Corner Shop and they park it in front of the warehouse. Ken is dubious about Albert's walking boasts. Hilda returns and is stunned when Arthur, the fumigator, answers the door. Annie also returns and Nellie presents her with a brooch from the Lady Victuallers to mark her inauguration as mayoress. Hilda is mortified about the fumigators. Nellie pushes for an invite but Annie resists her. Betty feels sorry for Hilda. Ray pushes a nervous Billy for £5 that he's owed. Billy promises to get it for him. He asks Maggie to cash him a cheque and ends up borrowing the money from Alf. The fumigators tell Stan and Hilda they've finished and comment that the case was easily done as it was reported early. Hilda starts to wonder who by. Lucille is shocked to find out from Billy that it was Elsie who reported No.13. Hilda bursts into the shop and accuses Maggie. She denies it being her. Hilda senses malice behind the report and threatens to swing for whoever it was. Elsie tells Betty she has no regrets about what she did. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Arthur - Clifford Kershaw *Jack - Chris Canavan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Loading bay *Fairclough and Langton - Yard Notes *Elizabeth Dawn appears as an extra in this episode, cycling into the Mark Brittain Warehouse - sixteen months before her debut as Vera Duckworth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda meets the de-bugging squad. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,350,000 homes (joint 4th place with Episode 1282). Notable dialogue Stan Ogden: "The world's always picking on me." Category:1973 episodes